


Escaping your busy everyday

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec taking a trip to Japan; everyone needs a bit of a time off from all the responsibilities that come in every day life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Escaping your busy everyday

Magnus had a little smile on his lips as he was looking through the window, gazing at the trees and he sighed happily. It was… peaceful. He and Alexander were taking a little time off from their busy lives in New York. As the Head of the Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn, they were always busy so it was finally nice to take some much needed break and travel around the world a little bit. Magnus liked taking Alexander to places that he had never been before. At the moment they were visiting Japan; currently staying in Kobe, Magnus’ smile widening a little bit when he remembered the fun day that the two of them had that day and he hummed along, biting onto his lip. 

While they were staying in Kobe, they decided to visit Osaka that day and Magnus’ smile was bright when he remembered how excited Alexander looked. It was clear to Magnus that Alec loved travelling around; he had a lot of fun learning about new places. Magnus was more than happy to show him around. It was nice to see Alexander relaxing like that; he was far too worried when they would be in New York, so it was nice. And Magnus was also happy to get away from the responsibilities of his busy life, sighing happily again as he looked through the window again.

It truly was a stunning place where they were staying at; it was a ryokan. He had visited it a few times before; his absolute favourite and that was why he decided to take Alexander there. For tomorrow they had plans to move over Kyoto and so on. A smile tugged at Magnus’ lips; it truly was so calm there. Magnus would have loved to stay a bit longer and he made a little memo to ask Alec about it. He knew that they agreed that their little travel experience wasn’t going to last longer than a week because Alexander was a busy man, but damn… he really didn’t want to end it yet. It was a lot more fun to travel around and not worry about the responsibilities that were waiting for him back at home.

Magnus slowly closed his eyes and then he clicked with his tongue. Still, even if Alec wouldn’t agree to it, he wasn’t going to be too disappointed as they were having a lovely time and the trip wasn’t due to a few more days. So, Magnus made a deal with himself that he wasn’t going to worry about it ending so soon yet. He needed to enjoy the moment - wasn’t that what Alexander would always tell him? Magnus sighed happily again and then turned around towards the door. What was taking Alec such a long time to come back to their room. Magnus pouted a little bit; he was getting lonely in there.

After the long day trip that they had that day, before heading over to the dinner, they decided to check out the onsen at the ryokan they were staying at. Magnus loved hot springs, he really did. It was the perfect way to unwind after long, long days and from the looks of it, Alexander enjoyed himself immensely as well. It was his first time in the hot springs and Magnus secretly enjoyed that another one of Alexander’s firsts went to him. Magnus didn’t even know why it mattered to him so much, but he  _ loved  _ it. 

As Magnus was in the middle of thinking about Alec, the door behind him finally slid open and he slowly turned around and his smile even widened when Alec stepped inside of the room.  _ Finally, he was waiting for such a long time.  _ Magnus glanced towards the clock and then he snorted - okay, maybe it wasn’t such a long time. It’s only been fifteen minutes, but in his defence it felt much longer. With Alec by his side the time passed much faster and he wished that it could be the opposite. The time with Alec passing by slower and then the times when he was alone should pass much faster. Unfortunately, that wasn’t how time worked!

Alec slowly slid the door closed and he slowly walked over to Magnus. Both of them were wearing matching T-shirts that they bought before. Alec liked wearing matching things; perhaps it was a little bit silly, but he liked when their clothes matched. They didn’t wear matching clothes a lot - alas, Alec’s way of dressing was a lot different from Magnus’. However, that didn’t mean that Alec didn’t like it. When they would be alone like this and were travelling around, Alec would often pick out the so-called couple shirts for the two of them if they would be shopping somewhere. It was truly adorable in Magnus’ opinion. 

“Finally,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little smile and he slowly came closer to Magnus, who was still standing by the window and he also glanced through it and smiled. He loved it there. Just like Magnus said before, it was really calm and peaceful.

“Sorry,” said Alec and then he shrugged. “I was on my way back to our room, but then Jace called,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. Ah, Jace called? “I decided to take care of the phone call in the lobby,” he said and then rubbed the back of his neck. “It was a very long phone call,” he then said and Magnus raised his eyebrows a little bit. Jace’s phone calls were always kind of long, but was something the matter at the Institute?

“Everything okay?” asked Magnus curiously. “I mean did something happen at the Institute?” he asked. Alec did leave his brother in charge of things for the week that he was going to be absent and Alec slowly shook his head.

“Oh, no, everything’s good,” said Alec. “Iz and Jace can run the Institute without me just fine,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “I trained them well,” said Alec in his cheeky tone of voice, but was of course only joking around. “I asked him if we can stay out on our trip a bit longer though,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened a little bit. “I’ve been having a lot of fun so far and I don't want to go back home,” said Alec and snorted. Magnus chuckled.

“I hear you, so many responsibilities,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, wrinkling his nose.

“Yep,” said Alec and then he cocked his head to the side a little bit. “Is it fine with you if we stay a bit longer?” he asked. “I mean I don’t know if you have any clients or-”

“Oh, you shouldn’t fill your head with such worries, angel,” said Magnus and Alec smiled at the nickname. “I’ve been meaning to ask you if we can stay longer as well,” said Magnus and Alec’s smile widened.  _ Awesome, then it was all settled as it was.  _

Magnus turned towards the window and then his grin was back when he felt Alec stepping up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, giving him a back hug. Alec placed his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and the warlock placed his arms over Alec’s that were hugging him and he leaned slowly behind, leaning up against Alec and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Alec’s hot breath tickling his ear. He giggled and then he slowly opened up his eyes again. Alec, on the other hand, was busy looking through the window and he hummed along.

“I love it here,” muttered Alec into his ear. “Thank you for bringing me here,” carried on the hunter and leaned a bit forward, pressing a kiss into Magnus’ cheek. The warlock smiled again and then reached around with his hand, placing it on top of Alec’s hair and he gently ruffled it. Alec smiled into Magnus’ neck and then closed his eyes again for a few seconds, just enjoying their little moment there.

“Mmm, it really is lovely, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. 

“What has been your favourite place that we visited today?” asked Alec casually, slowly pulling back, but he didn’t break the back hug. He loved hugging Magnus like that and Magnus loved feeling comfortable and safe in his arms. Magnus pressed his lips together as he thought about it. Every place that they visited was beautiful and was special to him. It was special to him because Alexander was with him. So it was impossible to choose only one, but if he would have to choose then-

“The onsen,” said Magnus happily and Alec perked up, but then he nodded. Yeah, he had to admit it that he liked it a lot too. It was relaxing; he loved it there and he smiled softly.

“It really is relaxing, isn’t it?” asked Alec and Magnus’ smile continued to grow. While, yes, it was very relaxing in there, Magnus had something else in mind when he picked it as his favourite spot of the day and he slowly turned around in Alec’s arms and waggled his eyebrows together. Alec, on the other hand, cocked his head to the side and he pursed his lips together.

“Indeed, very relaxing,” said the warlock in the end. “It also comes with such a lovely view,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little wink,

Alec hummed along; the onsen did have a pretty view. “Yeah, you can see nature and-” he started, but the grin on Magnus’ face told him enough that the other wasn’t talking about nature. He was talking about something completely different and Alec rolled his eyes, laughing along and then he clicked with his tongue. “I should have known that you weren’t talking about  _ that _ kind of a view,” said Alec, laughing along.

Magnus clicked with his tongue and then shrugged. “I didn’t even notice nature. When your shirt comes off, there’s not much else I can think about anyway,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alexander, pulling him closer and Alec grinned, leaning in to press a few kisses on top of Magnus’ lips, both of them sighing happily together as they continued kissing. Alec’s hands might have been a little bit too grabby and when he was in the hurry to get Magnus’ T-shirt off, he ended up pulling too hard, losing balance and ended up pulling Magnus down with him. They landed on the tatami floor, Alec laughing and Magnus landing on top of him, both shaking with laughter. It was indeed… such a perfect holiday for the two of them.

No demons to fight, no responsibilities; all of those were waiting for them right back in New York, but for now it was only them; so they were going to enjoy themselves immensely!


End file.
